G. D. Daves, Jr. et al. (J. Org. Chem., 1961, 26, 2755) disclose a preparation of 1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-4-pyrimidinecarboxylic acid by cyclocondensation of diethyl oxalacetate with formamidine in aqueous NaOH. In their procedure, the components were combined all at once without particular control of pH to provide a yield of 63%. Other reports on similar condensations using oxalacetate diesters disclose even lower yields. Therefore new methods are needed to provide higher yields as well as affording low cost, high efficiency, and reliability.